


The Sound of Thunder

by LovelyLessie



Series: To Live, Not to Exist [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Family, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLessie/pseuds/LovelyLessie





	The Sound of Thunder

It wasn’t the storm that woke him up; it was Chrissy, tugging on his arm. “Daddy, I’m scared,” she said in a tiny voice.

Dean sat up halfway, squinting at her through the darkness. “What’s the matter?” he asked sleepily.

“It’s raining and dark and scary,” she whimpered, and jumped with a squeak as thunder cracked loudly overhead.

“Okay,” Dean said quickly, and swung his feet down to the floor so he could pick her up. “Shh, it’s okay.” She clung to his chest, shaking, and he stroked her hair to calm her down.

“Is everything alright?” Cas asked as he pushed himself up.

“I’m scared,” Chrissy said, sniffling. “It’s loud.”

“The storm woke her up,” Dean explained, rocking her back and forth.

“Of course,” Cas agreed, and leaned over to take Chrissy’s hand. “Perhaps we should go downstairs. The rain won’t be so loud there.”

“Okay,” Chrissy said quietly, and Dean got to his feet, lifting her up with both hands. She put her arms around his neck and held onto him as he carried her into the dark hall and down the stairs.

“Power’s out,” he said offhandedly as he flipped the lightswitch in the living room with no effect.

“No matter,” Cas said, and went to find candles and matches while Dean carefully crossed the room to the couch and sat down with Chrissy on his lap.

“You okay, kiddo?” he asked her, running his hand over her shoulders. She nodded and leaned closer to him, her hands pressed to her face.

“What’s going on?” Sam’s voice asked sleepily from the doorway, and Dean looked up. “’S dark,” Sam added.

“Yeah, power’s out,” Dean said. “The storm woke Chrissy up.”

Sam sat down next to him. “Hey, baby, it’s okay,” he told Chrissy, and flicked her nose with one finger. She giggled.

“Hi Uncle Sammy,” she said, sounding a little more relaxed.

Cas came back with candles and set them on the table to light up the room with a warm yellow glow. Chrissy stared, smiling at them. Cas grabbed a blanket from the chair and sat down on Dean’s other side. Chrissy pulled at the blanket and Sam picked up the other side to drape it over all of them.

“This is better, isn’t it, Chrissy?” Cas said, smiling at her. She looked over and nodded, beaming.

“Uh-huh!” she agreed, laughing and pulling Dean’s arms around her. He grinned and pulled her against his chest to bury his face in her hair.

Thunder rumbled overhead and Chrissy tugged the blanket up to her chin, shrinking into Dean a little more. Cas reached over with one hand to pull back her hair and tickle the side of her face, making her laugh again.

The power came back on ten minutes later, and Sam got to his feet. “Hey, Chrissy, you want some hot chocolate?” he asked.

“Yes!” she said eagerly, and he grinned as he went to make it, leaving the living room lights off so the only light was the candles on the table.

“Dude, what do I look like, a five year old?” Dean asked when Sam came back and handed him a cup of hot chocolate as well as Chrissy.

“Don’t drink it, then!” Sam said, rolling his eyes, and went back to get cups for Cas and himself. Dean shook his head but took a sip of his hot chocolate anyways, smiling a little to himself.

“Storm doesn’t seem so scary now, does it?” he asked Chrissy, ruffling her hair.

“Nope!” she said, smiling, and when lightning flashed outside and thunder rattled the windows again, she just smiled and leaned her head back against his chest.

Cas sighed quietly, happily, and leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder, lazily playing with Chrissy’s hair. Dean wrapped one arm more tightly around Chrissy so that he could take Cas’s free hand with the other. Beside him, Sam put an arm over the back of the couch, and Dean grinned at him.

This was what family felt like, he thought vaguely, sipping his hot chocolate, and smiled into Chrissy’s hair.

When she’d fallen asleep again, Cas sat up a little. “Should we put her back to bed?” he asked quietly.

Dean thought about that for a minute, listening to the rain pounding against the windows and the low rumble of thunder in the distance. The dim, warm candlelight cast flickering shadows across their faces and hands. Sam, halfway asleep himself, tried to smother a yawn with one hand. Chrissy stirred a little and mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep, cuddling closer to him.

“Nah,” he said finally, tightening his fingers around Cas’s. “I think this is good.”


End file.
